Circle of Madness
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold's heart was once broken before Helga, when Lila dumped him. Now Helga is getting her heart broken by a boy...and it happens in front of Arnold.
1. LOST

Her whole world came tumbling down on her. It was only a disagreement, but she didn't expect it to change her life forever in the name of love. She'd put all that she was into exposure, and she wish she hadn't. Her boyfriend couldn't accept who she was as a person, which alone already called for a toxic relationship. It was bound to happen...she didn't expect it to be now...

And she didn't expect it to be in front of Arnold...

Her head was pounding and it felt like she was on fire. Bloodshed tears ran down her face as she forced her voice into play. "Daniel! Why do we have to talk about this now?!"

Arnold stopped in his tracks right after he closed his locker. Gerald walked over to his side, looking at the sight as well.

"Here they go again..." He mumbled. "It's probably going to blow over like last time."

Arnold sighed and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Gerald did have a point. It seemed to happen at least once a week. He couldn't help but be reminded of when Helga used to argue with him, except they never actually dated. Although something seemed different about Helga and her boyfriend. It appears as if her boyfriend Daniel was the one who started arguments between them. Over the past few weeks, Helga had never been the one to raise her voice. It was him...and it gave Arnold a tiny feeling of bitterness towards him.

"Because I said so Helga!" Daniel exclaimed.

Helga ran her fingers through her hair with a stressed out look. "Ugh...Danny, all week long YOU have been on my case. And I don't know the heck why! I try to do nice things for you, and I don't expect you to do them in return because I like-like you. So I don't know what's the matter with you."

"What's the matter with me?! I tell you what's the matter, your attitude! You're too emotional and grumpy. I can't take it anymore! I'm breaking up with you blondie. I'd rather date your sister than you!" He threw a bouquet of roses at her and then stormed away.

Helga looked down at the ground where she imagined the roses were dying. As well as her heart. She felt a bunch of eyes staring directly at her in the hallway. She turned her head a little to see them all staring, but her heart dropped even more when she saw that Arnold, the boy she'd always wanted to go out with had seen the whole thing.

To-Be-Continued.


	2. Approach

She could feel his eyes burning into her flesh. It seemed as if she had no way to escape. Maybe it was all in her head...He couldn't possibly be keeping a close eye on her today, could he? Nevertheless, she believed he was talented in ignoring her all the time. There had to be a possible explanation somehow...like maybe he just happened to be looking in her direction without noticing it.

But she couldn't help but think that it wasn't the case this time.

After school, she bolted out the door, giving her best friend Phoebe a quick goodbye before her longest walk home.

10:00 P.M

Before she knew it, night came along, and she was sound asleep. She was only asleep for a short period of time before she was startled out of her dream. She heard a noise that was coming from close by.

"Is that coming from my window?" She wondered.

Sliding open the curtains swiftly, she saw a rock being thrown at her window.

She scowled and slid up her window to peek outside.

"Hey! Who do you think you are-..."

She stopped mid-sentence when she looked down to see who it was.

On the side walk, she saw a football headed boy looking back to her with an eager look on his face.

"Arnold?" Helga just about passed out when she realized she was wrong about him ignoring her all day.

(Guys I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I did this because it will help guide the story along in the right direction. Thanks!)


	3. To Be Angel With Wings

"Arnold?" She said while trying to remain calm. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

He had looked back up to her and smiled. "Good...you're okay..."

Helga raised an eyebrow, curious to what he meant. "Duh, of course I'm okay bucko. Why wouldn't I be?"

He blushed. "N-No reason."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here this late at night anyway? Shouldn't you be at home right now with your grandparents?"

Before he spoke he sighed heavily, "I already let my grandparents know that I was coming. And I needed to talk to you about something important. Can you come down please?"

Helga sighed and looked back into her house. "I don't know Arnold..."

"Please?" He pleaded with his hands.

Helga sighed and pondered about it. Finally she gave in.

"Fine..." She muttered.

Half a minute later, she came outside in a jacket and shut the door behind her. Arnold was sitting on the steps fiddling with his hands while he waited for her. He turned back and patted for her to sit next to him. She blushed at the action and sat down. In their minds, they had an inner battle about who was going to speak up first. Helga felt it was dumb to have the awkward silence between them, so she decided to speak up.

"You...know..." she began, "It takes a lot of guts to come to over here this late at night. My dad won't be to happy with this."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I don't care what your dad says. He's not my dad. He doesn't scare me, but he does happen to tick me off occasionally."

Helga snickered to herself. "You're not the only one who feels that way. So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Arnold looked into her eyes and gulped. "I...saw what happened...today at school."

Helga's eyes grew wide. "Oh that...yeah...everyone saw..."

She looked down to the ground and threw a pebble out into the street.

"You...don't need to worry about me though. If that's what you thought about doing." She said while trying to give him a fake laugh.

He shook his head. "I'm not just worried about you Helga. I'm concerned. You act like this is all going to blow over in a day, but deep down I can see that you're in pain-"

"No..." She glared at him.

"Don't try to deny it Helga. I know when you're lying. I've hung around you for most of my life, and I don't like to see people I know really well get hurt."

"You don't know anything about me bucko! So I suggest you stay out of my business-"

It was his turn to glare at her this time. "Oh I don't know anything about you huh? Let's see about that..."

Grabbing her arm, he quietly made his way to the back of the house, so nobody was able to hear them.

Helga yelped, "Let go of me, you loony!"

He stopped and let her arm go. She rubbed her arm in frustration.

Arnold continued his speech,

"You think I don't know anything about you? Let's see...first of all, you just got out of a toxic relationship with a jerk face this morning at school! Second of all, I can tell when a friend of mine is in pain, and you should be lucky I care about you enough to help you through this."

Helga crossed her arms. "I don't need your help, I can handle this myself football head! I don't need your stupid advice, and I don't need you to comfort me just because my boyfriend broke up with me!"

She was about to turn her back on him and walk away, when he grabbed her wrist.

"You mean like what you did for me when my girlfriend decided to dump me?" Arnold said with a depressed tone.

Helga looked back to him with her mouth open. "Arnold...I-"

Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, and she returned the gesture with tears falling freely down her rosy cheeks.


End file.
